Alexx's Appearances
This is a list of all the appearances Alexx Hiotis made in the Living Callum universe Television Living Callum *Season One **The Lohan Affair **Welcome To Mars, Bitch! **Six Feet Fucking Under **The Cunt From The Bitch's Asshole **Toxic Troubles Bubble Up Once More **Lean, Mean, Thirteen! **2013 And We're Still Kicking It, Bitches **And Finally... *Season Two **@ Apartment 1974 **Smoking In Paris, Dying In Rome **The New "Living Callum" **Cloud Cuckooland **To The Nines **I'm Just A Little Bossy **20 25 12 5 18 (Part I) **Hangar (Part II) **Sunrise (Part III) *Season Three **They Always Say Third Seasons Are The Best! **Spritz Up The Chateau **You Won't Get Away With This, Spaceman! **Br0k3 @$ $h!t **Solitude (Mentioned Only) **A Little Green And Peaky (Part I) **I Don't Care, I Don't Care, I Don't Care (Part II) **Tales From Another Broken Home (Part III) **Separate Ways **Cardboard Boxes And Unicorn Tears **Bon Voyage, Dearest Mine! *Season Four **You May Now Kiss The Bride **Next (Mentioned Only) **Defying Gravity *Season Five **The Road So Far To Season Five (Flashbacks) **Rejected (Part I) (Via A Unicorn Named Alexx) **The "Live" Reality TV Show War! (Part II) **What? (Part III) **Bleach Blonde And Seventy Seven Sevens (Mentioned Only) **Heart To Heart (Mentioned Only) *Season Six **Fear No Bitch (See No Evil) **Black & Blue **On With The Show! (Mentioned Only) **The New Mrs. Horan, Part One (Mentioned Only) **The New Mrs. Horan, Part Two *Season Seven **The Equalists Have Arrived **7 1 3 13 8 5 12 **And So It Begins... **If You Want Me You'll Have To Come And Get Me! (Mentioned Only) **Riots **I Guess All We Can Do Now Is What We Always Do **Accidental Celebrity Hideout **I Want To Believe **The Fabric Of A World Unwoven **Breathe Again **This Is Not The End! *Season Eight **The Last Few Chapters, Part One **The Last Few Chapters, Part Two **Just Another Piece Of Normality Pie **Like I've Never Known **With Arms Outstretched **Shopping, Bitches! (Part I) **Building A Monster (Part III) **Once Upon Another Time (Part III) *Season Nine **You're Only A Rainbow Away **This Human Heart **Motherfucking Cunt Ave **Reunited, Unrequited **You're A Wild One, Miss. Vicious **Hollywood's Most Wanted! **Oh, Dear Goddess... **Tapes From A Dead Woman **Until Forever **The Day The Sky Went White! (Part I) **Enter The Light (Part II) *Season Ten **Old Souls **Child Of The Eternal Lotus **Thank You For The Venom **Another Shot Of Whiskey Please, Bartender **Our Beautiful Tree **The Very Last Moment In Time **Alexx's Theme **Hello, Hello, Hello, Beautiful Stranger **Confessions Of A Broken Heart **You'll Love Me When I'm Through **All Songs Must Have An Ending **Brittany's Lament **Callum **Into The Future We Will Fly Living Callum: Behind The Glamour *''Series One'' **"At Least I've Got Drag Race." (Mentioned Only) **"I'll Just Buy One Hundred Cats." (Mentioned Only) **"There Will Always Be Chocolate." (Mentioned Only) **"Never Drink Before An Interview." **"Yeah But The Bitch Deserved It." (Mentioned Only) Living Callum: One Year Later *''Series One'' **Maybe Someday **I'll Be Able To **Breathe Again (Voice Only) Film Living The Celebrity Life With Unicorns *Played by Miley Cyrus. The Cuntbrooke Trilogy *Welcome To Cuntbrooke *All Things Are Broken (Set to appear) *Straight On 'Til Morning (Set to appear)